


Cá o achei dentro, cá ficou

by sapphoslyre



Category: Dom Casmurro - Machado de Assis
Genre: Fanart, Literatura brasileira, M/M, Machado de Assis por favor me perdoe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoslyre/pseuds/sapphoslyre
Relationships: Bentinho/Escobar
Kudos: 2





	Cá o achei dentro, cá ficou

> Escobar veio abrindo a alma toda, desde a porta da rua até ao fundo do quintal. A alma da gente, como sabes, é uma casa assim disposta, não raro com janelas para todos os lados, muita luz e ar puro. Também as há fechadas e escuras, sem janelas, ou com poucas e gradeadas, à semelhança de conventos e prisões. Outrossim, capelas e bazares, simples alpendres ou paços suntuosos.  
> Não sei o que era a minha. Eu não era ainda casmurro, nem dom casmurro; o receio é que me tolhia a franqueza, mas como as portas não tinham chaves nem fechaduras, bastava empurrá-las, e Escobar empurrou-as e entrou. Cá o achei dentro, cá ficou


End file.
